List of notable Dover elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Dover Corporation, an American elevator manufacturer that was bought by Thyssen (now thyssenkrupp) in 1999. A list of some Dover elevators that have been removed or replaced by another elevator is also included here. Australia New South Wales *Liverpool Private Hospital, Liverpool, Sydney (1999) *Liverpool Plaza, Sydney (maintained by Pioneer Elevator) *Sydney Adventist Hospital, Wahroonga, Sydney *Sydney Olympic Park Aquatic Centre, Sydney *Toys'r'Us store in Westfield Liverpool, Sydney *King Street Overpass, Sydney *Hurstville Station, SydneyModernized into Schindler holeless hydraulic elevator but still has the Dover floor passing "buzz". *600 George Street, Sydney Queensland *Eagle Junction Station, Brisbane *City Mall Inn, Queen St Mall, Brisbane *Forest Lake Shopping Centre *Southport RSL Club, Gold Coast China Chengdu * Broadcasting International BuildingFloor passing chime was not installed. Singapore *131 East Coast Road *East Coast Seafood Centre *Trengganu Street, Chinatown *Hotel Mono, 18 Mosque Street *Clarke Quay (1993, most of them have been modernized by Duford) *National University Hospital - Clinic A, Kent Ridge (to X-Ray) *Tan Heng Lee Company Pte. Ltd., 1 Harvey Road *1A Jalan Kemanan *Lian Soon Building, 48 Horne Road (abandoned) *27 Tanjong Pagar Road *Malaysia Dairy Industries Pte. Ltd., 2 Davidson Road *Tailee Industrial Building, 39 Jalan Pemimpin (modernized by Duford) *PSL Industrial Building, 156 MacPherson Road United Kingdom *Kent Business School - University of Kent, Kent (branded as H+C Dover) *Duddeston Railway Station, Birmingham *Conquest Hospital, Hastings (1992, Lift 9)The rest of the elevators in the hospital are Evans Lifts elevators. Conquest Hospital Hastings | IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME! (jump to near the end of video) United States California *Renaissance Center, Sacramento District Columbia *1425 New York Avenue, Washington *Center For Public Administration and Service, Washington *Liberty Place, Washington New Mexico *Albuquerque Plaza Office Tower, Albuquerque *Hyatt Regency, Albuquerque *Uptown Tower, Albuquerque New York *Walden Galleria Mall, Buffalo *Holiday Inn Crowne Plaza, Queens Texas *Administration Building at the University of Texas at El Paso in El Paso, TX *Crowne Plaza Hotel in Dallas, TX *Paramount Building in Dallas, TX Other states *Market Parking Garage, Roanoke, VA *Tyson's Executive, Tysons, VA *Blackburn Science Building at Murray State University in Murray, KY *Renaissance Hotel in Nashville, TNModernized by ThyssenKrupp in late-2000s. *Gatlinburg Building, Brentwood, TN *School of Music - University of South Carolina (USC), SC *The Palace Hotel, Myrtle Beach, SC *Country Club Hotel, Lake Ozark, MO *Hilton Suites, Phoenix, AZ *The Wanamaker Building, Philadelphia, PA *Belvidere National Bank, Belvidere, IL *Kirke-Van Orsdel Inc. Group Insurance Administrators, West Des Moines, Iowa *Metro Pointe, Denver, CO *Ramada Express, Laughlin, NV *English Creek Court, Egg Harbor Township, NJ *Somers Manor, Somers Point, NJ *Freehold Raceway Mall, Freehold, NJ *Acme Markets #7831, Somers Point, NJ *Acme Markets #7833, Vineland, NJ *JcPenney, Cherry Hill Mall, Cherry Hill, NJ Former installations These are some of Dover installations that have been removed or replaced by another elevator. *Rajanakarn Building, Bangkok, ThailandReview ลิฟท์ค้าง อาคารรัจนาการ ไฟดับ (Stuck in an elevator at Rajanakarn Building, Bangkok, Thailand) (replaced into Otis elevators) *Luang Por Thaweesak Chutinatharo Uthit Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand (replaced into Asean elevators) *People's Park Centre, Singapore (1993-2016, replaced by Kone) *Pearl Bank Apartment (replacement from Otis elevators) (building demolished) *Taman Dayu Golf Club & Resort, Pasuruan, Indonesia (replaced into Kone MonoSpace) Category:Notable elevator installations